Alpha and Omega:Vice versa Book 1
by dreamaholicme
Summary: Responsibility comes in different unexpected ways. One time, you are a normal geeky teen with a normal life, next, you are a girl pushed into a life you had nothing to really do with... or is it really like that? -Upgraded version of It All Started With This Sickness- All Rights Reserve
1. Weird Things

**Dreamer here! To all of those who hadn't read the first version of this story 'It All Started With This Sickness', well, I welcome you all. This would be very different from the last version I had as I will make the plot longer and take more twists.**

 **I know... How many stories do I really want to post and leave you all in cliffs as the new school year is coming? Well, I would have posted all of them if you have no arguments with me. I want to but there are some factors that made me hold out.**

 **Well, moving on to this story, I hope you all enjoy this one too! Please leave me a review to let me see how the effort of revising is worth.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Weird Things**

* * *

 _'_ _There are creepy things happening…'_ is a statement that always repeats in my head whenever I get this gibe in my gut that I had become aware of since I had my 15th birthday. It's before I had turned 17 that I have thought there was something to it. But this year, when I had turned that age -17-, that feeling had just intensified and had come to ruin what I had set out for my life.

I had no one to confide it with because for once, I admit that I am alone. Alone in a way that I can say is that I have no one to trust to the extent where I can toss my life or spend it with them without thinking it was a waste of time.

The feeling of me not belonging since my consciousness developed made me this way; so distrusting, so inept with others, so different and foreign. I was the oddball as they say in the place where I had grew up but that didn't deter the advantages of having me under their care. My life's story was for me to tell another time as I cough loudly and began to heave.

I fell on the other side of my bed and continued on heaving like a sickly man. _This is not going to end well if I start coughing out blood._ I thought to myself as I tried to gain my control over my limbs. The worst case of sickness I have in my life span… and I don't even know why I was given to suffer like this. Had I done anything to warrant such a disease?

I thought that maybe this was what they all had called aging. I was not sickly as a child. I was blessed with the health and body of the nourished individual among other kids. The impact must have worsened because I fail to admit it to myself that I was pushing my limits too much. The radiation that I must have been basked with all throughout my life of over working decided it was now high time to let their selves be known.

But as I step fall into step to reach my computer, I denied the thought. This severe health issue had just started from that time when someone unknown had hacked into my computer and gave me a live satellite feed on what was supposed to be a terrorist attack in Mission City.

The true terror what one must have felt if they were in that city cannot be compared with what I can think of.

At that time –two months ago- I was working on the commissioned system that this Gould Company wanted. It was not easy for they want it to be personalized and irreplaceable, somewhat capable to update itself and cannot be truly replicated. If they had wanted an AI, that would cost them so much more than just the amount they had given me…

I thought that it was a great opportunity to see what skills I had amassed, so I took the job. There were truly large errors needed to be fixed and be studied for long hours but I had managed to finish it before that live feed went up; just enough that I was able to save it all in a disk and send it later that day.

You know the science conventions that sport some robot helper or cleaner in different shapes and sizes? Well, that was what I had seen in that feed, only that time, it was a lot taller than a two story building and they aren't really used for any mundane task.

I can say that they were made to be able to cause a large amount of destruction and pain as I saw big explosions and falling infrastructures here and there. Their cannons can spit our plasma bullets and others were just large artillery that I think only the military has. The shells they also must have were of the hardest among other minerals to have survived impacts from each other.

Along with what I was viewing was this group of men that I can identify as military soldiers that were fighting along with some of the robots. There goes the theory that there are two sides in this war that they were fighting in and I could also guess that the red eyed robots were the bad ones.

The camera was not that great as the images it produced were sometimes blurry and jostled. That is why if I was ever asked to identify who were in that chaos, I won't be able to –just their facial shape and sizes. The robots though, I would be able to identify them seeing that they were foreign among all the things I have known.

As the scene went along, the camera must have thought it was a good time to say that it was not busted as it focused on a certain teen with brown hair and brown eyes. He practically was ready to drop down dead from the looks of exhaustion showing on his features but I can also see the determination in him that was coating his eyes.

Again, the screen had not only made me see the high resolution of the teen but also of a yellow giant robot that had crawled to him. Everything had clicked in me that time. That blast and jostled up screen must have been an explosion!

The yellow robot didn't have its legs as it went up to him and shoved whatever was the big box was into the other's arms. The teen took it after a man –from the military group- shouted at him and gave him a stick that I can determine, was to function as a signal to whatever he was ordering the boy. He then started to run as the screen started to jump at his steps.

As he ran straight ahead and started to dodge obstacle of varying sized, he was guarded by another metallic giant that had black paint on it. That one was far more bulky than the yellow one and also, it has these massive, awesome cannons that shot down every other bot that has red eyes.

'Move! Run and Duck! Right! Left!' I shouted in my head as I felt his exhilaration at his situation. It was like I was watching a movie that entranced me although the resolution was poor. And from what I could tell, it was like what I had always done with other movies; I was predicting their every move though I missed the way he had looked at the box.

He just mouthed something for a second before he ran again as his big black guardian got tackled to the side by his enemy.

Looking back at the events as I laid my eyes at the clock ticking besides my computer screen, I was slapped with the fact that this wasn't something scripted or for a movie. The TV proved that this was real as it showed the news that said the attack on Mission City was surely done by a terrorist but all those civilians interviewed mouthed something about not real before being taken by a military man to a tent.

I felt dread as I move back to focus on the teen that was now being chased by the biggest and ugliest metallic giant with red optics. Up and up the boy had gone the flight of stairs but he had been cornered at the top as he was about to send the cube into a fellow soldier in a copter. That copter burned and crashed when an enemy came and sliced it. All the teen could do now was to keep away from the bid metal beast as he reached the far end of the building with nowhere to go but jump.

I can see that he was scared as the screen shook but when I saw something from down below where he was before I screamed mentally for him to jump. I don't know if he would do it, but it was a relief that he did. The unwanted adrenaline in me was really not welcome at all since I was not in his shoes.

Seeing that he was saved from being a mesh on the side walk by another robot with blue eyes and an awesome blue and red flame paint job, I slump back at my seat and waited for them to go down. As the teen was brought down, I mentally thought again for the teen and the bot to be cautious of their surroundings.

They were talking but I couldn't hear them. The boy just held the box up to the other as the others mouth plates also moved. I tried to hear but no matter how high I set the volume, it was a vain attempt. Out of the corner of the screen, I became alarmed again. It was the bad bot from earlier as I saw its features running.

'Back away!' I thought again in panic. The teen would get killed if the bad bot decided to pounce at the other. Again, to my relief, he shuffled on his feet and jump into a dike. I think the screen had hit something but I didn't mind as some soon came. It was all a mesh but I could identify some words.

I heard a buzzing from my speakers as the teen said something to the box. Deciding that it was not that important, I let my eyes drift again to the background. I saw the two bots on the ground and the two were wrestling for dominance. From what I can tell, the good bot was losing. Not. Good.

'Look!' I willed him to look at what I was seeing. He should see this and be prepared to run. I can say that our minds work alike as far as this had gone. He had did what I thought he should do and I was hoping that he would till this event passes.

To my surprise, he did not run to the other direction; he had run towards them. The thrill I felt became known as I clutched the screen. He must have a plan to just jump in.

When he got near the blue eyed bot that was when the plan had been known to me.

"Push the Allspark in my chest and it will destroy both itself and me…" that was what the big bot was trying asking him to do earlier.

It a click, I thought, 'Won't it do the same for the other?' After I had finished that, there was a glint in the boy's eyes before suddenly been swept away to the side. The good bot had been given another beating again before the bad bot gave his attention to him.

Being beneath the bad one, he caught the opportunity that I had been thinking of. 'Push it there!' I thought and urge him to. Just then, when golden tendrils came off the cube as he extended it to the other; some of it was coming out of the screen. I screamed and relinquished my hold on it as a power surge came. The lights had popped and the TV had gone fritz before smoking dead.

I wasn't able to see what happened in the end. I even had jumped a distance away as I saw my networks, wires and computer hardware melted and be gone fried.

* * *

 **Those who don't know, It All Started With This Sickness was my first ever fanfiction story posted to celebrate my days of being a silent reader come to an end. Thank you for a year of supporting my stories!**

 **Review. Fav. Follow!**


	2. Dying

**Presenting! Second revised chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Dying**

* * *

"Darn it..." I exhaled after that and pouted as my hand scratched my head and my body sagged when I look at the mess that came from that power surge. Thoughts about what happened with the computer screen releasing tendrils of gold came out of my mind as the thoughts of my life works were gone that time.

It was just because! That whole corner that had all my life had soot that reach to the ceiling as the socket wires were fried as its rubber covering had gone melted. _My salary won't be able to cover this much damage._ I solemnly thought that time with a sigh as I assessed the other equipment in the apartment. Gone and out of commission, I would have to live poorly for a while to get them back.

I started cleaning up the mess as I decided that it would be better if I fixed the things here before worrying about those others. It was hard but I managed to get off all the soot off and threw the TV and decommissioned things away. The last thing that I had cleaned that time was the computer.

I didn't know what I had touched but that started this sickness I had. I felt a blast of electricity run throughout my body, whether I had screamed or not, that was out of me. I only found myself later as a pile on the floor with my throat painfully sore.

My thoughts were still scattered but the pain in me was shooting and making all my senses to work on high. Composing myself, a groan left my mouth. I looked at myself for some terrible damage and was thankful that I had only accumulated a 3rd degree burn from my arm to half of my chest over my heart. Darn, that was truly an experience.

It was already dark by the time I had fixed that burn with my first aid kit. I had to snap myself out of my daze about thinking the length of electrocution I had suffered. I was really thankful that I was still alive. I carefully fished out able parts from my computer again but came out with only the memory card with a lone file written on it.

That card was just besides my bed, untouched for the rest of the days I had been living. The next day, after that incident, my burns were miraculously healed but as the days go again, things just the started to get weirder. After my burns had healed, there was that gut feeling weighing me every single time I went near an electronic machine.

Just then, after weeks under the heavy feeling, I found out that I was able to overload a gadget or anything that was electronic at that. It would whirl out of functionality that is why I had to wear rubber gloves to not break anything anymore.

A week passed again and this was just last week. This was the week that I had suddenly fallen ill. I wanted to go check for a doctor but I had a feeling that they wouldn't be able to help me. My instincts were telling me that and I like to follow them because they had proven me that they were always right.

I endured that week and here I am now. I hadn't craved for water or food and I was bedridden! I was also emitting some kind of radiation waves that I had to create a cloaking device. I had a feeling that I would need it at some point but I kept it working till the wee hours, never even taking it off.

In just the span of two months; from watching that live feed and with all this changes happening now, I should be in panic, right? I should be going crazy now, right? But I know that wouldn't help me and my condition to get better if I go into panic or go crazy right now.

For more than half of my years with painful existence, I had learned the hard way that mulling about the past and crying will do no good to better the situation. I had quoted, 'Suck it up and face it.' When I was a kid and live off of it like it was a principle.

Whatever is happening to me now, I plan taking it on without fear; insecurity, maybe but fear was never a problem. I had live in that dark field for the longest that I could imagine and that certainly did no wonder to my life. To live in fear means to never be able to step out into the light and see what one is truly capable of. I like to keep myself out of that to never fall back into the pit and see what I had build, fall.

 _To God that had made me face this, I hope You have a great plan for me in the future. I know You have something great stored for me._ I mused as I went to the bed again and brushed away the heavy feeling that someone was watching over me.

The next day, I left the bed and went to see the mail box that I had on the front. I didn't know what day it was but I mused that it was payment day again. My bills had poured out of it like water. I simply paid them again and went in. The thought of grocery shopping didn't come up to my mind as I locked the door again and did some easy labor. It was weird for me not being able to eat but it was a good way to save more money. The large amount I have would surely go into the fund to the orphanage once I die.

The concept of dying really was now being an acceptable one as I went over it again and again. To die was to rest. What a good thought it is for I have nothing to really be attached to the world now. I was just living now and helping to the extent of my life's end. Maybe it was time?

* * *

 **No, I don't really have a beta so yeah... This is pure me and 100% all errors are mine.**

 **Review. Fav. Follow!**


End file.
